Our Farewell
by R-chan aka Hoshisaki
Summary: Nach vielen glücklichen Tagen werden Takao und Kai durch's Schicksal getrennt... Takao's Sicht der Dinge an einem einsamen Abend... [TyKa]


Titel: Our Farewell (Überarbeitete Version)  
Teil: 1/1 Autorin: R-chan  
E-Mail: R-changmx.de Fandom: Bakuten shoot BeyBlade Rating: PG Warning: Darkfic Pairing: Hiwatari Kai x Kinomiya Takao Disclaimer: Bakuten shoot BeyBlade gehört Aoki Takao und „Our Farewell" Within Temptation. Ich leihe mir nur kurz beides, um mir meine Schmerzen von der Seele und vom Herzen zu schreiben.  
  
Kommentar: Diese FF widme ich der wichtigsten Person in meinem gesamten Leben.  
Kai: Liebste, wenn du diese FF liest, bist du schon fort und damit fast unerreichbar weit von mir entfernt. Ich schriebe dies mit deinem Bild im Herzen in der Nacht vom 28. zum 29. Mai 2004. Sieh es als mein letztes kleines Geschenk, bis wir uns wiedersehen. Ich liebe dich!  
  
alle anderen: ENJOY!!!  
  
CU R-chan .  
  
Our Farewell  
In my hands A legacy of memories.  
I can hear you say my name.  
In mich zusammengesackt, sitze ich auf dem breiten Fenstersims und starre hinaus in den stockfinsteren Nachthimmel. Der traurige, kalte Schein des Halbmondes fällt auf meinem Blade. Dragoon liegt vor mir auf dem Fenstersims. Das weiße Material strahlt mich an.  
Leuchte nicht so eklig hell ... So eklig fröhlich ... Es gib nichts, worüber ich fröhlich sein könnte .  
Ich seufze und streiche eine nachtblaue Haarsträhne aus meinem Gesicht. Heute vormittag noch hattest du das gemacht.  
Noch fester umklammere ich dein Photo, das ich in meinem zitternden Händen halte.  
Es ist still. Deprimierende Stille umfängt mich ... Wie die Dunkelheit. Wo ist das Feuer, dein Feuer, das mir all diese dunklen Nächte der letzten sieben Monate Licht spendete, und Wärme? Wo sind deine starken Arme, die mich in deine schützende Umarmung ziehen? Wo sind deine zarten Lippen, die mich allen Schmerz und Kummer vergessen lassen?  
... Wo? ...  
I can almost see your smile,  
Feel the warmth of your embrace.  
But there is nothing but silence now Around the one I loved.  
Is this our farewell?  
Weit, weit entfernt höre ich Dragoon nach mir rufen. Aber ich antworte nicht. Ich kann ihn nicht hören. ... Doch schon, aber ich will nicht .  
Lass mich in Frieden! Verschwinde!  
Plötzlich wütend, warum weiß ich nicht, greife ich nach meinem BeyBlade und schleudere es quer durch's Zimmer.  
„Sei still! Lass mich!", brülle ich wie von Sinnen, während ich zusehe, wie Dragoon nicht grade sacht auf meinem Bett landet. Mein Bett, das wir uns so oft geteilt haben .  
Erst als ich meinen Blick wieder aus dem Fenster fallen lasse, bemerke ich im Spiegelbild dieses hellblaue, sanfte Leuchten.  
Ich blinzle und lausche eine Weile den tröstenden Worten des blauen Drachens ...  
Sweet darling, you worry too much.  
My child, see the sadness in your eyes.  
You are not alone in life!  
Although you might think that you are .  
Aber seine Worte helfen nicht. Ich will nicht seine Stimme hören, sondern deine!  
Die Erinnerung an den heutigen Abend schmerzt, lässt mich bluten und treibt mir die Tränen auf ein Neues in und aus meinem ohnehin schon geröteten Augen.  
Wimmernd klettere ich vom Fenstersims und schleppe mich zum Bett.  
Never thought This day would come so soon.  
We had no time to say goodbye.  
How can the world just carry on?  
Ich murmele: „'Tschuldige Dragoon.", lege ihn zur Seite auf den Nachttisch. Mein Blick schweift zur kleinen Schublade. Ich weiß genau, was sich darin befindet. Ein müdes, kaputtes Lächeln quält sich über meine Lippen. Wann werde ich sie wohl das nächste Mal benutzten, die neue Tube Gleitgel, die wir zwei vor drei Nächten erst angefangen hatten?  
Ich fühle einen kalten Hauch im Gesicht. Ich hebe meine Hand und fühle. Fühle Nässe. Ich weine.  
Schluchzend falle ich in's Bett.  
Komisch, ich könnte schwören, ich hatte grade eben deinen Geruch in der Nase. Schniefend stecke ich meine Nase in's Kopfkissen. Ja, doch! Noch immer weilt dein würziger Duft in meinem Kissen .  
Leise weine ich mich in den Schlaf.  
I feel so lost when you are not by my side.  
But there's nothing but silence now Around the one I loved.  
Is this our farewell?  
Ich sehe mich durch einen dichten Wald laufen. Ein Traum. Ich laufe. Hinter meinen Fußabdrücken im feuchten Moos zerbricht die Traumwelt. Nur leere Schwärze bleibt. Ich erreiche eine Lichtung. Dort steht Dragoon. Mit einen Mal leuchtet die kleine Lichtung in hellblau auf. Ich wirbele herum und sehe, dass das Zerbrechen aufgehört hat. Bin ich jetzt in Sicherheit? Ich drehe mich wieder um. Blicke Dragoon in die Augen. Ein Funkeln. Was? Dragoon tritt zur Seite und es erscheint ... Du stehst da und lächelst mir mild zu. Du, Kai, mit weit geöffneten Armen, die nur darauf warten, mich zu umschlingen. Ich starre und kann nicht glauben. Dann stürze ich los und dir in die Arme, rufe:  
„Ich liebe dich, Kai!"  
So sorry your world is tumbling down.  
I will watch you through these nights.  
Rest your head and go to sleep.  
Because my child, this not our farewell!  
This is not our farewell!  
OWARI  
  
Übersetzung des Textes:  
  
In meine Händen Ein Vermächtniss aus Erinnerungen.  
Ich kann dich meinen Namen sagen hören.  
  
Ich kann fast dein Lächeln sehen,  
Die Wärme deiner Umarmung spüren.  
Aber jetzt ist da nicht außer Stille Um die, die ich liebte.  
Ist dies unser Abschied?  
  
Süßer Schatz, du sorgst dich zu sehr.  
Mein Kind, sieh die Traurigkeit in deinen Augen.  
Du bist nicht allein im Leben!  
Auch wenn du vielleicht denkst, dass du es bist ...  
  
Nie gedacht,  
Dass dieser Tag so bald kommen würde.  
Wir hatten keine Zeit zum Verabschieden.  
Wie kann sich die Welt nur weiterdrehen?  
  
Ich fühle mich so verloren, wenn du nicht an meiner Seite bist.  
Aber jetzt ist da nicht außer Stille Um die, die ich liebte.  
Ist dies unser Abschied?  
  
So jämmerlich stürtzt deine Welt hinab.  
Ich werde diese Nächte über dich wachen.  
Bette dein Haupt und schlaf.  
Denn dies, mein Kind, ist nicht unser Abschied.  
Dies ist nicht unser Abschied! 


End file.
